Quod vita post vitam
by Siena-Lin
Summary: Перерождение. Одна жизнь заканчивается, другая начинается. И если ты - старик, попавший в тело ребенка, так почему бы не повеселиться! Фанфик некоторое время назад был залит на Ficbook.
1. Mors gravis, nec minus vita

**Квартира Николая Анатольевича. Около семи часов утра**

 **— Не хочу быть целителем, — заявил Рон вечером накануне начала занятий. Он был поглощен чтением брошюры, на обложке которой красовались перекрещенные кость и волшебная палочка — эмблема больницы святого Мунго. — Здесь говорится, что ты должен получить как минимум «В» на ЖАБА по: зельеварению, травологии, трансфигурации, заклинаниям и ЗОТИ. Не много ли они требуют, как по-вашему?**

 **— Ну, это ведь очень ответственная работа, правда? — рассеянно откликнулась Гермиона. Она читала яркий оранжево-розовый проспект, озаглавленный: «ХОТИТЕ ПОПЫТАТЬ СЧАСТЬЯ В ОТДЕЛЕ СВЯЗЕЙ С МАГЛАМИ?» — Похоже, для общения с маглами не нужна очень уж высокая квалификация. Надо всего лишь сдать СОВ по магловедению: «Для нас гораздо важнее ваш энтузиазм, терпение и хорошее чувство юмора!»**

Я захлопнул книгу. Произведение Джоан Роулинг, от скуки перечитываемое мной в последнее время, не было настолько интересным и захватывающим, как хотелось бы. В книге Гарри Джеймс Поттер столь часто поддавался эмоциям, абсолютно притом не думая, что к концу, похоже, у него это вошло в привычку.

Взять хотя бы Дурслей. Что стоило юному волшебнику попробовать договориться с ними, найти компромисс, а не терпеть унижения и побои? Ведь можно было наладить отношения, не словами, так с помощью зелий из Косой аллеи. Всё же после очередного эпичного сражения, так неожиданно каждый раз появляющегося ровно под конец учебного года, лучше возвращаться в спокойный, надёжный дом, где тебе не будут просовывать еду в кошачью дверцу, и где можно будет спокойно отсидеться, пока по Англии разгуливает Волдеморт.

Вот если бы я был на его месте… Вот где можно было бы развернуться! Но, увы, оказаться внутри книги или фильма — удел героев столь любимых моей внучкой фанфиков, а моя участь — медленная, неминуемая и такая скорая смерть. Когда обнаружили болезнь, сын думал, что не всё ещё потеряно, что надо просто обратиться в частную клинику, говорил, что там помогут. Дочь была в выборе стратегии ещё радикальнее. Она тогда заехала ко мне со своими сыновьями и мужем. И без особых рассуждений поставила вопрос: «Израиль или Германия?!» Я знал, да и знаю, почему она так старается. Марина… Её мама всё же была для неё самым дорогим, прекрасным, справедливым и умным человеком на свете. И после той аварии, что оборвала жизнь моей жены, всю ту любовь, что моя дочь, тогда ещё студентка, не успела подарить ей, излила на меня. Дочка слишком боялась потерять и меня тоже. Но всё напрасно. Злокачественная опухоль не лечится. Боль сковала внутренности. Из горла послышался хрип.

— Вдох, вдох, мне срочно необходимо вздохнуть! — хрипы ещё продолжались, но боль понемногу утихала.

— Надо выпить лекарство… — голос был сиплым и слышался глухо. С трудом переставляя ноги, я подошёл к трельяжу. Взглянул в зеркало… Лучше бы не смотрел — выгляжу не лучше мертвеца, — кожа настолько плотно обтягивает череп, что, кажется, будто перед тобой восставший труп. Я, как полковник ФСБ, а до этого КГБ, уже видел подобное, но там были люди прошедшие концлагеря или голодающие долгое время. На собственном лице подобное было дико и не привычно.

Небольшая баночка с жёлтым порошком, специально оставленная здесь старшим сыном, которую, взяв с трельяжного стола минуту назад, я крутил в руках, не раз уже позволяла выкарабкаться. Всё, что надо было сделать, это взять графин и стакан, перелить воду из одного в другой, да насыпать немного лекарства. Рука уже занесла открытую баночку над стаканом, когда в гостиной что-то хлопнуло. Я развернулся, собираясь проверить, что, собственно, случилось.

Рука отставного полковника, отвлечённого шумом, дрогнула, и в стакан высыпалось хоть не намного, но всё же больше лекарства, чем было необходимо. Порошок тут же растворился, заметая все следы своего «преступления». Оказалось, что грохот был вызван всего лишь ветром, из-за которого захлопнулась форточка, а потому, развернувшись, Николай Анатольевич насыпал положенное по рецепту количество лекарства и залпом выпил получившуюся смесь. Скоро лекарство подействует, а пока, думал он, лучше поспать.

 **Квартира Николая Анатольевича. Около двенадцати часов дня**

— Ну, что там? — спросил парень, предварительно опустив вниз зелёную медицинскую маску.

— Да наглотался дедок лекарства и тихо себе помер во сне, — его напарница сняла перчатки и кинула их на стол.

— Да быть этого не может! — появившаяся из коридора тётенька воинственно упёрла руки в бока. — Ему без моего присутствия вообще принимать ничего было не велено! — она всё больше разъярялась, переходя на крик. — А опоздала я сегодня не так уж и сильно, мог бы и подождать! Так нет же, у него сразу приступ начался!

— Вы лучше, чем кричать, родственникам бы его позвонили! — ответил ей парень.

— А вот я и пойду, и позвоню! — откликнулась тётенька. — И не смей мне указывать, не дорос ещё! — припечатала она и, сочтя аргумент убийственным, удалилась.

— Думаю, наша работа окончена… — протянул медбрат.

— Ну и отлично. Наконец уйдём отсюда, — девушка резко поднялась и начала собираться.

 **Тисовая улица, 4. 9 октября 1985 года. Вечер**

Схватив Гарри за шею, Дурсль приподнял его и начал трясти. Хрупкое тело ребёнка болталось из стороны в сторону, по покрасневшему лицу текли капли пота и слёз.

— Ах ты мерзкий мальчишка! Да… Да как ты посмел! Это твоё мерзкое уродство! Ничего, я выколочу его из тебя! Хорошая порка навсегда тебя отучит! — Вернон Дурсль дышать не мог от возмущения. Он, вынужденный догонять этого мальчишку, запыхался и теперь не мог восстановить дыхание, чтобы сделать ему выговор. С этим волшебничком никакого здоровья не напасёшься! — Кто разрешал тебе прикасаться к игрушкам Дадли?! Как ты посмел заставлять их летать! — нет, этот мальчишка у него точно получит!

Придавив ребенка к стене, Вернон приблизил своё лицо почти вплотную к лицу Поттера и прошипел:

— Если ты ещё хоть раз посмеешь применить своё уродство в моем доме, я убью тебя! Я обещаю, я убью тебя, — ладонь, сжимающая шею, сдавила ее сильнее, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Через тридцать секунд измученный мальчик отключился.

Вернон отволок безжизненное тело к чулану и бросил на кровать. Откуда ему было знать, что душа маленького мальчика уже покинула его и спешила на встречу со своими родителями? А как обеспечить исполнение договора о продолжении магического рода Поттеров, издревле связанного с Загробным миром и основанного одним из представителей Певереллов, уже который век поддерживающего контакты с Вечной Леди, это проблемы Госпожи Смерти.

Всё же получить свои вещи, некогда созданные для неё по договору талантливыми артефакторами Певерелами, она сможет только от представителя пятисотого поколения этой семьи, а до того ей предстоит хранить их кровь и магию, одну из немногих в мире, что дает возможность разглядеть её Обитель.

 **Тисовая улица, 4. 10 октября 1985 года. Утро**

Болит всё неимоверно! Неужели лекарство не подействовало? Попытался открыть глаза. Эх, лучше б не пытался. Темнота сплошная и голова ещё отозвалась какой-то пульсирующей болью. Зрение понемногу начало возвращаться, но всё почему-то размытое, да и темно вокруг — свет проникает только в узкие щелочки. Где я? В гробу? Тогда откуда свет, и почему так просторно? По… Подождите… Что с моим телом? Я ощупал свои руки, отчего-то слишком пухлые и со слишком бархатной кожей, затем, желая проверить внезапно закравшиеся подозрения, прошёлся языком по зубам и попробовал сказать: «Привет». В конце концов, уже совершив все эти вещи, что человеку не посвящённому могут показаться абсолютно бредовыми и между собой мало связанными, я, дабы уж точно удостовериться, запустил руку под резинку надетых на мне пижамных штанов.

Из всех моих действий, совершаемых за последние пару минут, можно было сделать такой вывод: я неожиданно стал ребенком. Ну или, что более логично, у меня едет крыша. Быстро смирившись с семи замечательными фактами, я перешёл к попыткам физических действий. Сел. Попытался встать, но наткнулся на проблему в виде недостатка места.

— А ну вставай, негодный мальчишка! Нашёл время поспать! — ну почему она (голос был явно женский) так кричит и стучит? Будто она вождь африканского племени, и перед ней не дверь, а атабаке*!

Так как шпингалет, до этого не позволявший мне выбраться из помещения, был отодвинут (судя по характерному звуку), то можно было выйти. Хотя… Ну как выйти? Я просто упал на четвереньки: ноги, и без того болевшие так, будто из них прямо сейчас вынимали кости, просто отказывались держать мою тушку. Но и руки подвели, и я упал на ковёр, прижимаясь лицом к его жёстким ворсинкам.

— Чего разлёгся?! — крикнул в ухо тот же голос. — Я должна помочь собрать Дадлику сумку в школу, а ты пока приготовь завтрак! — женщина уже отошла, но потом вдруг решила добавить. — И да, то, что ты сейчас изображаешь тут из себя больного, не станет оправданием к опозданию или пропуску занятий! Не хочу, чтобы соседи или учителя думали, будто мы плохо к тебе относимся.

Пропустив последнюю фразу мимо ушей, я задумался. Дадлик? А уж не Дадлик ли Дурсль? Значит, кричащая женщина — Петунья? А я, судя по месту жительства, Гарри Поттер? Быть не может! На свете просто не бывает ничего подобного, это всего лишь выдумка фанатов. Хоть все факты и говорят об ином. Особенно боль. Как же я передвигаться-то буду? Нет, если собраться с силами, то встать можно, но, как говорится, осторожно. После любого резкого движения тело отчаянно пыталось вновь упасть на ковёр.

С горем пополам я доковылял до кухни. И тут недружелюбный мир вновь подкинул мне, и так не совсем здоровому, новую порцию испытаний в лице незабвенного Вернона Дурсля.

— Приготовь мне кофе! — какой же здесь у всех неприятный голос! Ужас какой-то. Готовить я, благо, умел. Всё-таки огромное количество проведённых где-то на краю света операций давало разные необходимые навыки, в том числе и умение сносно готовить.

 **Атабаке — африканский барабан.**


	2. In nova, novam vitam

bКосая аллея/b

center***/center

Всё-таки Косая аллея — самое необычное из того, что я видел в своей жизни. Точнее, в обеих жизнях. Небольшая улица хоть и производила впечатление переполненности и излишества, но, тем не менее, обладала шармом. Правда, долго рассматривать витрины мне не дали. Кто-то чуть не сшиб меня с ног, спеша по своим делам. Нет, конечно, я не винил этого человека, хотя бы потому, что в данный момент был невидим, разве что какой-либо артефакт, наподобие голубого глаза Грюма, смог бы меня различить.

Фокусу с исчезновением я научился уже давно и, как бы это ни было странно, случайно. Тогда я только начал изучать магию и отчаянно не хотел, чтобы меня кто-нибудь заметил, особенно миссис Фигг. Открыть же мой новый талант мне помог Дадли, пришедший сказать о приближающемся ужине и долго искавший меня среди кустов.

Да, стал бы кузен так стараться, не будь на то чёткого указа родителей, подкрепленного угрозой лишения телевизора на целый день (!). Со старшими Дурслями договориться оказалось проще, чем я предполагал, ведь всего от полулитра зелья доверия в год и Вернон, и Петунья, и Дадли Дурсль стали шёлковыми! Откуда зелье? Хах, случайно встретившийся магазинчик «Зелий от Тейлора» стал одним из самых важных и часто посещаемых мест в моих вылазках в магический мир.

Очень редко за всё время моего проживания в этом мире бывали такие моменты, чтобы родственники, в полном составе, куда-то выезжали, да ещё и прихватывали меня с собой, обеспечивая мне тем самым более-менее комфортный путь в Лондон. Особенно редко подобные моменты случались в том отрезке моего прошлого, который был до моего первого прибытия на магическую улицу. Даже сейчас, спустя столько времени, я всё равно помню тот день до мелочей.

bFlashback/b

Я прильнул к замочной скважине на деревянной двери чулана, вслушиваясь во все шумы, имеющие место быть в столь ранний час в доме моих дражайших опекунов. Стоило только сейчас скрипнуть ступеньке или послышаться звуку текущей воды, я сразу же отменил бы свой «прорыв» к холодильнику, но в доме было тихо, лишь храп Дядюшки раздавался на всю округу.

Я медленно и осторожно открыл дверь, молясь притом всем богам, чтобы она не скрипнула. Затем стремительно вылез наружу и на цыпочках пошёл на кухню. Пробивающегося сквозь щели в жалюзи света было слишком мало для полноценного освещения комнаты, но достаточно для моего «похода».

Еды в холодильнике было, как всегда, много, и пропажа нескольких сантиметров палки колбасы, небольшого кусочка сыра, завалявшегося на самом дне одного из ящиков, и булки для приготовления гамбургера, скорей всего, останется незамеченной даже щепетильной тётушкой.

В такие моменты я просто боготворил то существо загробного мира, что, после отправки меня сюда, начало транслировать мне во сне воспоминания Поттера. Сейчас, спустя два месяца после своей смерти, я уже изучил всю его недлинную жизнь. Иначе знал бы я всё это!

Вместе со всем своим новоприобретённым богатством я добрался до чулана. И вовремя. Как раз в это самое время послышались шаги спускающейся по лестнице Петуньи. Она неспешно дошла до ванной, чтобы, по обыкновению, с утра запустить стиральную машину, как вдруг послышался истошный вопль.

Вообще, я не должен был знать, что случилось, но, благодаря чистой случайности, вчера я увидел процесс «разборок» с одним из наших с Дадли одноклассников, у которого, к несчастью для кузена, оказалась очень противная собака. Это чудо неопределённой породы было не больше мопса и с виду казалось просто безобидной маленькой собачкой, но стоило ему увидеть, как избивают его хозяина, как, тут же оскалившись во всю свою пасть, пёсик бросился на обидчика. Сил принести мелкому Дурслю какой-нибудь физический вред ему не хватило, но одежду он изорвал изрядно.

И теперь Миссис Дурсль, скорей всего, лицезрела именно ту самую груду грязной рваной ткани, некогда гордо называвшейся школьной формой. И если это было действительно так, то означать это могло только одно — мы сегодня едем в Лондон за новой одеждой для Дадлика!

center***/center

bАвтострада/b

center***/center

К десяти утра того же дня все мои догадки оправдались в полной мере. Сейчас, будучи крепко пристёгнутым, я с какой-то собачьей радостью ожидал того светлого момента, когда мы наконец вырвемся из окружающей нас пробки и доедем до столицы моей новой родины.

Было настолько скучно, что я, перепробовав все методы борьбы с ожиданием, известные мне из прошлой жизни, просто начал смотреть в окно. Точнее сказать, я впился взглядом в одну точку и не двигался, решив не расходовать силы зря. Хоть мне и достался сегодня полноценный завтрак, а не как обычно, есть всё же хотелось.

В какой-то неопределённый момент машины тронулись с места, и мы въехали в город. Там дело пошло уже быстрее. Вскоре мы уже высаживались из машины на Бейкер-стрит, для многих более знаменитой своими магазинами, а не расположенным на ней музеем Шерлока Холмса.

Кстати, вот интересно, в мир знаменитого сыщика можно попасть так же, как я попал в мир Гарри Поттера? Если да, то теория о существовании множества параллельных миров, а также людей, способных путешествовать между ними — верна? К тому же получается, что, кроме меня, здесь могут оказаться другие переселенцы, ведь некий высший разум (почему-то уверенность в том, что это был именно он и никто другой, не покидала меня), закинувший меня сюда, мог также закинуть и кого-нибудь другого!

На этом выводе размышления мои были прерваны неожиданно прозвучавшим взволнованным голосом:

— Мистер Поттер, неужели, это правда вы?

Я уже было оглянулся, разыскивая обладателя голоса и одновременно обдумывая, чтобы ему ответить, когда тётушка, схватив меня за руку, поволокла к выходу из магазина. Помещение было на редкость большое, так что пока она отлавливала Дадли и тащила нас обоих к дверям, я успел понять тот простой факт, что ужасно сглупил.

Взявшийся откуда-то в магловском магазине волшебник навел меня на мысль посещения Косой аллеи. Ладно, пока я был на Тисовой, ещё можно было понять, почему я не пытаюсь связаться с миром магов, но что меня держит сейчас? Я мог давно уже удрать и пойти разыскивать Дырявый котёл, но я ведь совершенно забыл об этом! Да уж, тело новое, а память-то старая — дырявая.

Оказавшись на улице, мы пошли прямиком к припаркованной у тротуарного бордюра машине Вернона. Это был конец. Если я прямо сейчас не улизну куда-нибудь, то вряд ли сегодня уже увижу старомодные домики магического квартала.

Случай выбраться из-под опеки родственников представился через пару минут, когда Петунья заставляла Дадли сесть на заднее сиденье машины. Кузен сопротивлялся как мог, плача и пинаясь. Усмирив, наконец, сына, Миссис Дурсль тоже залезла внутрь, и они уехали, оставляя меня, успевшего вылезти во время истерики мелкого, на моё собственное попечение.

center***/center

bГде-то в Лондоне/b

center***/center

Я шёл за этим (цитируя тётушку) iстранным, ну абсолютно ненормальным/i человеком уже целый час, не меньше. Я подкарауливал его у магазина, как заводная кукла, прогуливаясь вперед-назад перед входом. Я спускался в метро, где несказанно радовался своему маленькому возрасту, благодаря которому я смог проехаться там бесплатно. Я пытался не потерять его в толпе туристов, кажется, из всех стран мира, которым приспичило идти строго нам навстречу. И всё это ради того, чтобы добраться до Косой аллеи.

И я, наконец, рассмотрел и облупившуюся краску двери, и мутные стёкла окон! Дырявый котёл. Я не потерялся, я пришёл, достиг места назначения! Прильнув к стеклу, я подглядывал за хозяином заведения, дожидаясь пока он уйдёт от стойки вглубь бара. Стоило ему сделать это, как я скользнул внутрь, почти сразу незаметно пробравшись на задний двор, где спрятался за мусорными баками. К счастью, и здесь ожидание не затянулось, и через пять минут к стенке подошла ведьма, открывшая проход и впустившая меня на волшебную улицу.

Я быстро шёл к Гринготсу, лавируя между волшебниками и волшебницами, находящимися на улице. Было около четырёх часов дня, а мне ну очень хотелось вернуться к Дурслям до темноты. И, к тому же, было ещё неизвестно, сколько займут процедуры, ожидающие меня в банке.

Преодолев последние метры, я взошёл на крыльцо и, миновав вход, попал в главный зал Гринготса. Подойдя к ближайшему свободному гоблину, я произнес:

— Здравствуйте, я хотел бы получить ключ от детского сейфа.

bEnd of flashback/b

— Здравствуйте, я хотел бы пройти полную процедуру определения личности, — произнёс я, стоя перед гоблином точно так же, как и в своё первое посещение Гринготса.

— С вас сто галеонов, — сказал гоблин своим скрипучим, как тупая пила, голосом.

— Да, — ответил я, вынимая из кармана небольшой (если судить по внешнему виду, то в него и трёх монет не поместится) мешочек-кошелёк, некогда предусмотрительно купленный в лавке кожевника. Из неожиданно широкого отверстия мешочка появилось друг за другом десять стопок монет, ровно по десять штук в каждой.

Приняв у меня оплату, гоблин провёл меня в средних размеров комнату, скрывавшуюся за одной из тех неприметных дверей, что обычно ведут в самое сердце Гринготса — в его лабиринты. Внутри мне предложили сесть на один из двух стульев около деревянного стола, всё пространство которого занимал плоский, чёрный и блестящий камень. На камне лежал кинжал с рукоятью из тёмно-фиолетового вещества, полностью исписанной всевозможными рунами. Судя по всему этому (да и по месту, в котором я находился) кинжал был гоблинской работы.

Пока я рассматривал камень и нож, приведший меня сюда гоблин куда-то делся. Но, уже спустя пару минут, пришёл другой, занявший место напротив меня. Он не сидел, он стоял на стуле, и это, хоть и с трудом, но позволяло ему добиться своего. Он возвышался над камнем сантиметров на семь, не больше. Но ведь возвышался!

— Дайте вашу руку, — отвлёк меня от размышлений гоблин, протягивая ко мне свою.

Исполнив его просьбу, я смог наблюдать сам ритуал. Вообще, я уже видел его сокращённую копию, когда впервые попал в магический мир, но тогда камня не было вообще, а результат считывался по разводам моей крови на лезвии ножа.

Сейчас же, когда гоблин наискосок (начиная от указательного пальца) разрезал тонкую кожу, капли крови, попавшие на кинжал, тут же впитались, а рана затянулась, но на камне уже успела появиться россыпь красных точек. Всмотревшись в рисунок, и что-то измерив с помощью миниатюрной астролябии, гоблин кивнул сам себе и что-то записал на пергаменте. Спустя секунду он протянул его мне.

ГАРРИ ДЖЕЙМС ПОТТЕР

ЧИСТОКРОВНЫЙ

НАСЛЕДНИК РОДА ПОТТЕР

НАСЛЕДНИК РОДА ПЕВЕРЕЛЛ

НАСЛЕДНИК РОДА БЛЭК

СЕЙФЫ РОДОВ ПОТТЕР, ПЕВЕРЕЛЛ

МАГИЯ РОДА ПОТТЕР

МАГИЯ РОДА ПЕВЕРЕЛЛ

Да… Вроде бы просто бумажка, а сколько сразу вопросов. Первый наверно такой: «Почему я — чистокровный? Ведь Лили Эванс — маглорождённая, а чистокровным считается только тот, у кого все бабушки-дедушки — маги».

Со вторым сложнее. Здесь даже и не сформулируешь чего-то точного. Потому, пусть будет так: «Певерелл? Но почему? Нет, конечно, в некоторых фанфиках было что-то подобное, но разве род Игнотуса не угас? Странно».

Но и это ещё не всё. Последней оставшейся «непоняткой» была пятая строчка, повествующая о роде Блэк. Откуда он вообще здесь появился?

Но всё же главными потребностями, которые побудили меня сегодня придти в банк, являются не вопросы, а нечто гораздо более материальное, такое как деньги. И тут откладывать в долгий ящик бессмысленно, легче сразу спросить:

— Могу я побывать в сейфах родов Поттер и Певерелл? — правда, думается мне, что это доступно только совершеннолетним, но никто ведь не мешает спросить?

— Я провожу Вас к управляющим имуществом этих благородных семейств, — гоблин встал из-за стола и подошёл к двери, открывая её и взглядом показывая мне следовать за ним.

Странно. Я ведь просил просто провести меня к сейфам, причём тут управляющие? Хм, возможно, это естественно для сейфов богатых семей? Непонятно. Надо будет спросить об этом.

center***/center

bКабинет управляющего/b

center***/center

— Мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь, — сказал мне гоблин, закрывая дверь в кабинет, и сам тоже подошёл к креслу. Довольно приватная обстановка помещения в виде камина и пары тёплых мягких «тронов» заставляла расслабиться.

— Вы, кажется, хотели со мной о чём-то поговорить? — лучше самому начать разговор, чтобы быть его ведущим, так можно узнать больше информации о собеседнике.

— Да, вы правы, — гоблин усмехнулся в пространство. — Я хотел поговорить о завещаниях, точнее, о тех завещаниях, на которых значится ваше имя. Ну а если уж совсем точно, то о завещаниях мистера и миссис Поттер, а также о завещании Лорда Поттера, вашего деда… Давайте начнём с последнего. В нем вам, как чел… ребёнку будет легче разобраться, — взгляд собеседника на секунду стал стеклянным, а затем он протянул мне свиток пергамента. Это явно была копия, так как настоящие завещания лордов были слишком большими, так много в них надо было прописать. — Пункт три точка один, как вы видите, гласит:

ibВ случае того, если сын мой, Джеймс Чарльз Поттер, всё-таки одумается и женится на чистокровной не менее чем в пятнадцати поколениях ведьме, да ребенок их признан чистокровным будет, то всё имущество, до того по пункту первому зарезервированное, велю отдать любому его отпрыску мужского пола по достижению его самостоятельности, при том условии, что будет вести он себя соответственно Кодексу Чистокровных, да не будет праздным иль самодуром каким./i/b

center***/center

bМысли/b

center***/center

Несмотря на то, что написано завещание деда было довольно странно, понять его было можно. Исключение составили лишь некоторые формулировки, знать которые я не мог в силу происхождения. Первое, это, наверно, пресловутое ibДостижение самостоятельности/i/b.

Всего, кстати, как меня просветил управляющий гоблин, способов стать полностью самостоятельным в магическом мире было три. Первый, самый банальный, и, в общем-то, не требующий никаких особых знаний, это просто дождаться своего совершеннолетия. В этом случае, как только тебе наступает семнадцать лет, ты автоматически признаёшься полностью дееспособным, а значит, можешь просто прийти в банк и затребовать свои денежки. Второй способ, впрочем, тоже был лёгким и ничего особого не требовал, а потому был более всего известен во всякого рода махинациях. Смысл его заключался в том, что надо было жениться или выйти замуж. Сделать это, по магическим законам, парень мог только по окончании основного образования или пятого курса. У девушек раньше. Только чистокровная девушка полностью «выходит в свет» или, проще говоря, поступает в школу, она может быть обвенчана с любым, кого выберут родители и не отвратит магия. Ну и способ номер три, наиболее актуальный для меня в данный момент, это становление главой рода. Но не это главное. Главное то, что в таком случае можно стать совершеннолетним хоть при рождении! Единственное правило — чтоб магия рода тебя признала.

Второе, что вызвало у меня вопросы — bКодекс Чести Чистокровных/b. Здесь вышла странная история, ведь, фактически, гоблин не был чистокровным и быть им не мог, а значит, не мог мне и объяснить, что это такое. В результате мне просто предложили купить эту книгу в «Флориш & Блотс».

center***/center

bЛабиринты Гринготса/b

center***/center

Да уж, всё же все гоблины — скрытые извращенцы, а волшебники — счастливые обладатели прекрасных вестибулярных аппаратов. То обилие разнообразных поворотов, спусков, подъёмов и прочего из того, что приходилось переживать, просто совершая поездку к своему сейфу, с трудом перенёс бы любой человек из тех, кого я знал в прошлой жизни.

Вообще, за пережитые мной здесь года, все воспоминания о моём прошлом, о том, что было до моей смерти, начали обесцвечиваться, что ли… Знания, приобретённые в моей первой жизни, оставались со мной, точно так же как и навыки, умения, но вот эмоции… Любовь к жене, сыну с дочерью, внукам… Счастье встреч старых друзей со службы, когда мы с ними, спустя много лет, могли увидеться вновь… Почтение к старшим товарищам, давно погибшим, но не забытым… Даже мелочное чувство ненависти к почтальонше, звонящей в домофон именно мне! Она ведь, бывало, раз пять эту кнопочку нажимала и упорно ждала, когда ей откроют. И ведь знала, дрянь такая, что по ту сторону — немощный старик!

Но вернёмся к действительности. Тележка повернула ещё раз, прошла совсем чуть-чуть и в очередной раз рухнула вниз, оставляя в верхней части живота ощущение пустоты, из-за устремившихся куда-то ближе к тазу внутренних органов. Мгновение спустя, после жесткого приземления, мы подкатили к сейфу.

Это был один из таких сейфов, что зовут артефактными. Вообще, в большинстве своём чистокровные маги предпочитали хранить артефакты дома, больше надеясь на защиту родного поместья, чем на банк, который хоть и приносил доход, заставляя деньги работать, но мог опечатать всё по одному лишь слову Министерства. А вот недорогие вещицы или незапрещенные книги всё равно попадали сюда, служа для отвлечения внимания. Вот именно к такому, «поддельному» сейфу рода Поттеров, я и прибыл.

Кроме именно этого хранилища, у тех моих предков, в честь которых я ношу свою фамилию, было ещё одно — «настоящее». Нетипичность его существования была в том, что, как я уже говорил, обычно серьёзные артефакты хранили в мэнорах, но так как Поттер-мэнор был разрушен, то все представляющие магическую ценность вещи были перенесены в один из охраняемых драконами сейфов.

— Приехали! — голос управляющего Глазолиха эхом отскочил от стен. — Сейф рода Певереллов.

Мы прошли сквозь узкий тоннель и оказались у… стены. Если не знать, то, находясь в этом коридоре, можно было подумать, будто это один из тех запутывающих тупиков с ловушками в лабиринте гринготских подземелий. Единственными, кого точно не постигла такая путаница, были гоблины. Вот и мой провожатый точно знал и где находится дверь в сейф, и куда именно надо приложить руку, чтобы она растаяла, будто её и не было.

Как только дверь истаяла, взгляду предстала просто феерическая картина. Внутри оказалась целая библиотека, не меньше. На стеллажах были расположены самые разные фолианты: от древних, тяжёлых томов, переплёт которых был выполнен из чешуи — до рукописных буклетов, не имеющих ни обложки, ни названия.

Гоблин внутрь сейфа не пошёл, а потому бродил я здесь в гордом одиночестве. Когда проходил по главной аллее, то заметил одно прелюбопытное ответвление. Моё внимание привлекло то, что, в отличии от остальных, в нём были не книги, а коробочки. Что в них было необычного? Ничего. Вообще. Это, собственно, меня и заинтересовало, что здесь делают обычные магловские вещи? Сняв одну с полки, я, открыв крышку, увидел палочку похожую на волшебную. Но при этом ни грамма магии в ней не было! Узнал я это с помощью довольно специфического зрения, необычность которого заключается в том, что при направлении магической энергии в глаза, мир становится чёрно-белым, вся же магия выделяется ярко-голубым.

center***/center

bМысли/b

center***/center

Стоит, наверно, объяснить, откуда у меня взялось это зрение? Как я его получил? И, собственно, что это такое есть?

bFlashback/b

Зайдя в комнату, я рухнул на кровать, не ощущая в себе сил не то что на раздевание, но даже на то, чтобы забраться под одеяло.

— Всё-таки весь этот день с первым посещением Косой Аллеи, Гринготсом и вообще — ужасно насыщенный. И какой-то слишком длинный, — с трудом выговорил я.

За словами последовала пара глубоких вдохов, позволяющих прийти в умиротворённое состояние. После этого я закрыл глаза, и, казалось, ощущение спокойствия разлилось по телу, погружая его в негу, а разум — в царство Морфея.

Ощущение полёта. Это было первое, что я почувствовал. Вторым было осознание того, что я на очень большой скорости лечу к земле и того, заодно, что спасаться надо очень быстро, иначе останется от меня груда переломанных костей вперемешку с внутренними органами. Ну а третьим то, что я не могу пошевелиться!

Я уже приготовился стать лепешкой, как… всё кончилось. Ощущение падения исчезло так же стремительно, как и появилось. Теперь я просто лежал на камнях, чем-то похожих на уголь, а справа и слева от меня были жемчужно-белые кусты, низкие, не больше метра в высоту, и колючие — дотронуться нельзя. Потихоньку придя в себя после столь неожиданной смены состояния, я встал и осмотрелся.

Метров на сто вокруг меня были эти самые кусты. Повсюду. Располагаясь странными цепочками лабиринтов, они вели непонятно куда и непонятно откуда. А дальше, за кустами, были клубы белёсого дыма. Они закрывали горизонт, да что там горизонт, не слишком хорошо было видно даже поворот дорожки, на которой я лежал, а ведь он был всего в шагах пятнадцати!

— Что вы здесь делаете? Как вы вообще сюда попали? — спросили у меня за спиной.

bEnd of Flashback/b

Помню, тогда я здорово струхнул. Знаете, ведь иногда появляется такое ощущение, что делаешь что-то не то. Так вот, это самое ощущение у меня в ту ночь вообще не проходило. Да, как оказалось после, путешествовал я именно ночью, во сне.

Что странно, в этом самом сне я был собой. То есть не Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, а именно собой. Таким, каким я был в день своей смерти. Как объяснила мне Леди, это из-за того, что в их мире — главное душа, а не «оболочка вашего мира».

Кстати, если уж упоминать Леди, то стоит поподробнее рассказать о ней и том, как мы с ней познакомились.

bFlashback/b

— Так кто ты такая? — спросил я в очередной раз. Пришедшая девочка, сильно напугавшая меня своим внезапным появлением прямо за моей спиной, меня игнорировала.

— А я Вам разве докладывать должна? — несмотря на то, что она явственно подчеркивала моё над ней превосходство, называя меня на Вы, всё равно говорила резко, совершенно не уважая.

— Не должна. Но я ведь могу поинтересоваться? — всё не переставал я.

— Теоретически, да, — произнесла девочка в строгом чёрном платье и тут же добавила:

— Я — Вечная Леди, служанка Младшей.

— Что? — это действительно было единственное, что я мог сказать, настолько неожиданными оказались для меня слова этой девочки-леди.

— Оу!.. Вот этого я и боялась! Теперь придётся всё Вам объяснять! — она посмотрела на меня так, будто я только что обрёк её на бесполезный, неприятный и очень долгий труд. — Вечная Леди — моё имя, его мне дали из-за того, что я могу менять возраст…

— А я думал из-за того, что ты живёшь вечно, — перебил я.

— Это — Мир Душ, здесь все живут вечно! — девочка посмотрела на меня, как на недоразвитого. — Так вот, я могу менять возраст на любой существующий, из-за чего могу оставаться вечно молодой. А Младшая — младшая из двух сестёр-королев — Госпожа Смерть. Надеюсь, значение слов «я» и «служанка» тебе объяснять не надо?

bEnd of Flashback/b

С самой Смертью я в тот день так и не встретился. Когда служанка пошла просить свою Госпожу принять меня, то та просто дала ей указ выдать мне фолиант моих предков, остававшийся у неё как раз на тот случай, если Певереллы или Поттеры не смогут сами воспитывать своего наследника. И именно в этой самой книге и было написано про арканы семей, к которым я принадлежу. В том числе про глаза и способность становиться невидимым.

Как-то я увлекся всеми этими воспоминаниями и размышлениями, думаю, стоит уже вернуться к действительности.

center***/center

bМалый сейф Поттеров/b

center***/center

Взяв коробочку, я поспешил к выходу. Всё равно задерживаться здесь надолго нет смысла. Да и в Лютный переулок ещё надо зайти…

Вновь преодолев коридор лабиринта, гоблинские горки и пройдя насквозь зал приемов, я, наконец, вновь оказался на Косой аллее. Народ всё так же толпами ходил взад и вперед, спеша по своим делам.

Первым пунктом в моей личной программе на следующую половину дня было посещение колдовского салона красоты. Как и в магловском мире, здесь твоя внешность была часто решающим фактором при первой встрече с кем-либо.

center***/center

bКосая аллея/b

center***/center

Я ненавижу! Как же я их ненавижу! Пять часов я просидел в этом аду, и результат, результат! Из меня, полковника ФСБ, куклу разряженную сделали! Волосы как у девицы, честное слово, хоть косички заплетай!

Нет, я не настолько консервативен, чтобы срезать это всё к черту. Но всё же, меня с детства учили, что длинные волосы — для девочек, короткие — для мальчиков. И для меня это было и остаётся единственным приемлемым вариантом причёски. Да и к тому же, как заплетать всё это в Хогвартсе?! Каким образом они это себе представляют? По утрам, перед учёбой или работой, нет и свободной минуты, а они предлагают выкроить полчаса! Все эти кудри, ленты и шпильки их поддерживающие… Решено. Раз уж у волшебников так принято, длинные волосы я оставлю, но вместо всей этой противно пахнущей и ужасно больно колющейся бурды, сделаю себе «конский» хвост. И по дурацкой моде, и без излишеств.

За рассуждениями я уже подошёл ко входу в небольшой, тёмный и зловонный переулок. Вообще, в магловском Лондоне располагается целый магический квартал. Конфигурация его на редкость незамысловата. Центральная улица, что логично, Косая аллея, а от неё направо и налево располагаются боковые, сами, в свою очередь, соединённые переулками. Так что Тёмной аллеей называется не одна улица, а целый комплекс закутков и тупиков.

Спускаясь по оббитой сапогами и, чего уж таить, лучами заклятий, лестнице, я абсолютно не пожалел, что решил, кроме навязанного в салоне костюма с рюшами и панталонами, который даже примерять было стыдно (да и как его одевать я не знал), купить и чёрную глухую мантию с капюшоном. То обилие взглядов, которым одарили меня, стоило мне сделать только шаг по грязи, появившейся после недавнего дождя, невозможно было описать в двух словах.

Найти одну из самых богатых лавок Лютного оказалось довольно просто, хоть и пришлось, отбиваясь от местных жителей, прописать нескольким особо прытким в живот в лучших традициях моей прошлой работы. Благо, молодое тело (во многом благодаря бесконечным тренировкам) позволяло.

Открыв скрипящую, кажется, на всю округу дверь, я ощутил настоящую палитру запахов. Это место, несомненно, являющееся одной из ключевых дислокаций истории о Гарри Поттере, роль которого мне приходится исполнять, было чем-то вроде лавки магического старьёвщика, если можно так сказать. Пройдя к прилавку, я увидел выбегающего из подсобного помещения Бэркеса. Не мудрено, что он почувствовал мой приход, особенно учитывая количество защитных и оповещающих заклинаний на входе.

— Здравствуйте, — хозяин лавки встал за стойку, приготовившись слушать.

Всё же хорошо, что я не стал спрашивать у гоблинов о мастере-артефакторе или о лавке, где можно купить его изделия. Особенно, если учесть что ныне это не самая легальная деятельность.

— Кто вы? — Бэркес смотрел настороженно, и было видно, что его рука вынимает палочку из кармана мантии. Всё же существ в капюшонах и маленького роста здесь не любят, опасаясь гоблинов, с которыми у хозяина есть разногласия по поводу того, кому принадлежат некоторые вещи.

— Это так важно? — я подошёл чуть ближе к прилавку.

— Нет, но, знаете ли, лучше видеть лица своих клиентов! — продавец ничуть не расслабился, но всё же решил закончить разговоры и обслужить меня. — Вы продаёте или покупаете?

— Покупаю. Мне нужны артефакты обнаружения зелий и защиты разума, — ну же! У тебя должны быть эти вещицы. Это ведь не самые дешёвые артефакты, но, несмотря на цену, часто используемые. Никому не хочется схлопотать любовное зелье или закладку на вспыльчивость.

Обычно такие вещи есть в фамильных сокровищницах. Жаль, что мне туда пока ход закрыт. Надо быстрее разобраться со всей этой историей и стать главой рода.

Хозяин лавки так ничего и не сказал, но примерно через минуту принёс необходимое.

— Этот браслет распознаёт все яды, включая продвинутые, — он выложил на прилавок браслет с тёмно-зелёными прямоугольными камнями. — При обнаружении зелий он нагревается, камень, к типу которого относится зелье — загорается, — далее на столешницу легла небольшая коробочка и футляр для очков. — Для защиты разума есть линзы и очки. И то, и то со встроенными заклинаниями для настройки под зрение хозяина. Вам что?

Думаю, что жизнь моя в будущем будет бурной, и зачем мне тогда заботиться о поиске упавших очков?

— Линзы, пожалуйста. Сколько с меня?

— Сто двадцать один галеон, — н-да, недёшево. — Пятьдесят четыре за браслет, шестьдесят семь за заколку.

center***/center

bКосая аллея/b

center***/center

Дойдя до Дырявого котла, я уже даже не скрывался. Слишком много делюминация требовала энергии. А сейчас лучше было подумать, как мне достигнуть Дурслей. И почему я не договорился на обратную дорогу?

center***/center

bТисовая улица, 4. Неделю спустя/b

center***/center

Дурное предчувствие не оставляло меня с самого утра. Оно будто бы ходило за мной по пятам, сопровождало меня везде, где можно и нельзя, закрадывалось в моё сердце и душу. И объяснения ему не было. Зелье, подлитое Дурслям, не потеряло свою силу, миссис Фигг всё ещё сидела дома со сломанной ногой, а потому физически не могла заметить меня во время утренней тренировки, да даже бекон на завтрак не подгорел! Но предчувствие было. И это сильно пугало.

Во время молчаливого принятия пищи, которое мое приёмное семейство из-за зелья совершало чисто механически, всё моё нутро уже ныло от ожидания подлянки, чувства обострились до предела, а сам я еле подавливал в себе желание каждые две минуты подключать зрение, да сканировать округу, благо в этом «режиме» для меня не существовало ни домов, ни машин, и разглядывать можно было всё, вплоть до линии горизонта.

БАХ! БАХ! БАБАХ!

В тот момент, когда я, уже чуть ли не подпрыгивая на стуле, допивал апельсиновый сок, в коридоре с ужасно громкими звуками упало что-то большое. Сок, у не ожидавшего такого поворота событий меня, фонтаном вылетел изо рта, пачкая светлую рубашку Вернона. Стоит сказать, что дядюшка сей несомненно замечательный факт, как и тот, что входной двери (как я узнал позже) он лишился, проигнорировал. Всё-таки, хорошие зелья творят чудеса!

В этот момент я, наконец справившись со всеми своими предчувствиями и эмоциями, вышел в коридор, чтобы застать неудобно вертящегося в слишком узком для него проходе Хагрида. Фигура лесника и впрямь была исполинская. Даже дядюшку, что по общественно-соседскому мнению был мужчиной далеко не мелким, он превышал во всех габаритах раза в два.

Заметив разглядывающего его меня, хранитель ключей и садов развернулся и неловко промямлил:

— Я там вам эта, дверь случайно… Того, в общем, сломал, — великан почесал затылок и продолжил. — Она чинится-то легко, там только приподнять немного надо… — недоволшебник, наконец, прекратил разглядывать свои монструозные ботинки, чем занимался весь свой монолог, и посмотрел на меня. — А ты ведь Гарри, да! Я вот как раз к тебе и пришёл, ага. С письмом, — Рубеус попытался разглядеть хоть какое-то выражение на моем лице, дабы знать, объяснять ему дальше или можно уже перестать мучаться.

Лицо моё было непроницаемо, но, чтобы не выслушивать бесполезный и не несущий особой литературной ценности рассказ, я принял решение прервать куцые старания полувеликана сообщить мне давно известную информацию.

— Да, я рад тебя видеть, Хагрид, — ложь, лесть… Они способны прикрыть даже непонятно откуда взявшиеся знания. — Ты пришёл для того, чтобы помочь мне с покупками к школе?

center***/center

bКосая аллея/b

center***/center

— Ну, теперь, как в банк сходили, к Малкин надо, да, — лесник указал пальцем на витрину по правой стороне улицы. — Негоже потому что магу в магловском-то ходить.

И это слова ярого сторонника Дамблдора, про которого я теперь знаю и то, что: «Какой он хороший человек — Дамблдор!», и что: «Дамблдор — великий волшебник!», и, конечно же, что: «Твои родители, Гарри, тоже всегда за него были!». Особенно мне нравится последняя фраза, и то, что мои родители, которые были за Дамблдора, именно были, а сам директор даже не шелохнулся. Или только в моём мире сюзерен обязан защищать своих вассалов?

Хагрид, явно ожидая хоть на этот раз хотя бы какой-то реакции на мои слова, остался ни с чем. И когда он, наконец, поймёт, что ждать от меня что-то, кроме каменного выражения лица, — бесполезно? Пробормотав что-то про огневиски, лесник ушёл к Дырявому котлу, мне же оставалось вновь идти к волшебному портному. Как же я их ненавижу! Впервые попав в подобное место в прошлый мой приход, я удостоверился, что волшебная мода и одежда, хоть на каплю пригодная для боя, — вещи диаметрально противоположные. Все эти камзолы и жабо, что активно примеряли на себя чистокровные лорды, были сделаны из непрочной, легко рвущейся и воспламеняющейся ткани. Кюлоты (бриджи), к примеру, плотно стягивались выше колен и были отвратительно не удобны при беге. А туфли… Даже вспоминать не хочется! Иными словами — подобная одежда хороша для приёмов и светских раутов, но на каждый день однозначно придётся найти что-то другое. Может, школьная форма в полной мере ответит моим стандартам?

Магазин Мадам Малкин встретил меня мечущимися подмастерьями, записывающей заказы в толстую тетрадь хозяйкой, а также пустыми табуретками, на которых, в каноне, состоялся один чрезвычайно запоминающийся монолог одно широко известного наследника древнего семейства. Где же сейчас прохлаждался Драко я не знал. Но то, что в магазине его не было, было просто ужасно. Из-за этого мой дивно распланированный разговор, который должен был заставить юного Малфоя стать моим другом, соратником и последователем моих идей (куда без этого?) срывался.

Хозяйка магазина, поняв, что говорить мне: «не вертеться» и «стоять ровно» не надо, приступила к своим непосредственным обязанностям, а точнее — к измерению моего тела и пошиву формы.

Примерно через десять минут, когда я уже закончил разглядывать ателье и откровенно скучал, дверь открылась и внутрь вошла… кукла. Точнее три. Знаете, когда я дочери в детстве искал фарфоровых кукол в костюмах, я, честно сказать, не думал, что где-нибудь на земле найдётся сумасшедший дизайнер, что воплотит подобное в жизнь. А я ещё жаловался на кружева!

Три (женская и две девичьих) фигурки, казалось, были на половину погружены в торт. Торт-безе, если быть точным. Множество пышных юбок, надетых на них, ложились одна на другую, но из-за своего огромного количества не казались тяжёлыми. Наоборот, девушки в них будто летели, не касаясь ногами пола. Тугие узкие корсеты обхватывали талию ужасно плотно, делая её осиной. Смотря на всё это, я понимал, что все трое уже своими костюмами внушают мне уважение, ведь не каждый способен носить на себе все эти (судя по всему не слишком-то лёгкие) юбки, в условиях почти полного отсутствия воздуха. Или магия?

— Леди Гринграсс! Здравствуйте! — мадам Малкин подскочила к ним настолько быстро, что я не успел заметить, когда она это сделала. — Как я рада вас видеть! Неужели вы пришли за формой для юной Леди Дафны?

Хозяйка явно была удивлена высокопоставленным гостям, ведь обычно чистокровные предпочитали более дорогие магазины, а то и личного портного. К ней же они заходили лишь за формой. И то не всегда.

— Да, мы решили соблюсти традицию, — голос Леди был тягуч, как патока, и выражал интонацию разрешения. Вреде как: «Да, я согласна, убогим тоже надо помогать».

Проведя старшую из дочерей к соседнему со мной табурету, мать и младшая прошли во внутреннее помещение, судя по разговору — рассматривать каталоги. Я же, решив не терять время даром, обратился к стоящей рядом со мной Гринграсс:

— Чудный день, не правда ли? — разговор надо было начать с чего-нибудь непринуждённого, а погода — классика жанра!

— Вполне, — ответила девочка. — Располагает к раздумьям.

— Вы любите думать, мечтать?

— Конечно, иногда… — она на секунду замолчала, чтобы неожиданно для меня произнести:

— К Мордреду светский разговор! Я в жизни не поверю, что ты решил обсудить природу!

— Да уж! — я скорчил рожу и, судя по тому, как будущая Леди хихикнула — попал в точку. — Лучше скажи, на какой факультет хочешь?

— Ты или полукровка, или тебе жутко повезло, — с уверенностью произнесла девочка.

— Я — чистокровный, — показательно возмутился я. — Но мне действительно повезло. Мои воспитатели были довольно толерантны. А тебе что, навязывают факультет?

— Мой папенька — жутчайший сноб. Вот всё, что я могу тебе сказать.

Я с удивлением посмотрел на Гринграсс. Редко услышишь такую откровенность. Или она что-то задумала?


End file.
